


那一天  独白

by yizhiwang



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiwang/pseuds/yizhiwang
Relationships: 香菇cp 于希顾项豪廷
Kudos: 5





	那一天  独白

玫瑰星云的大小约有100光年，距离我们约5000光年。就像我和他的距离，只能遥望无法接近。

不知道什么时候大约是课间走廊上的吵闹声，又或是他来找夏得时的模样。项豪廷人高高的不管走到哪里都像一个发光体有着强大的能量，让人忍不住抬头看他。一开始我很好奇为什么可以有人一直垫底考试分数那么低，后来我才了解他有这样做的“资本”。他不需要奖学金不需要打工，不需要精打细算的花钱，更不需要好好读书。可纵使这样我还是会忍不住偷偷看他，也许出于羡慕和嫉妒。幻想自己本也可以拥有那一切……

我们就像两根平行线永远都不会相交，可有一天有人打破了这个平衡。看着站在眼前自顾自说话的李思妤，我有点错愕。她不是项豪廷的女朋友吗？为什么找我说话，显然小女生的心思我完全猜不透。但直觉告诉我不能惹麻烦，我承担不起任何变故。直到被夏恩一拳打在肚子上，我意识到了问题的严重性。可我能做什么，这一切明明都不是我的错！项豪廷说让我道歉为什么这么难，可我又为什么要为不是自己的错而低头呢！我以为这一系列的荒唐事都会被时间冲淡，现实却狠狠的打了我一个耳光。中考对我来说有多重要，他知道，他就是故意的！心脏好痛，没有奖学金我该怎么办！那一瞬间我几乎都没有思考就给老师下跪！如果可以让我考试这些又算什么？可无论我怎么哀求老师都拒绝了。这一切都晚了……我不想打项豪廷的，但我的心脏痛的快要爆炸了。你这个什么都不知道的家伙，怎么可以这样来扰乱我的生活……

深夜在志刚哥介绍的地方打工时，看到项豪廷冲进来我似乎已经不惊讶了，你果然就是为了整我！为什么就是不能放过我！给你下跪可以吗？反正你不是就是想要我的道歉，此刻我没有尊严也不需要……因为没有人会在乎……

那一夜我望着房间的墙壁哭了，躺在床上无声的流泪，难过吗？不，我没有多余的力气和时间去伤心。可那个家伙干嘛还要来找我，说他很抱歉。又说着只有他自己才听的懂的话！不理他还要拉着我一起吃午饭，项豪廷你为什么这么厚脸皮啊！你直勾勾盯着我看的眼神一点都不像在说谎。可我也忍不住在心里猜想，道歉我接受了，可你说的喜欢是真心的吗？我可以接受你的心吗？  
给我送早饭，午休一起吃便当，陪我晚自习再送我回家。还总是能说一些很白目的话让我笑出声。你知不知道有了你的陪伴我真的感觉不一样。我似乎不再是孤独的一个人，可是我也害怕。你是不是一时兴起，你会一直这样对我好吗？会不会有一天你从我身边走过像个陌生人一样？尝过从来没有的温暖后你让我又怎么能放手！

项豪廷！我喜欢你！


End file.
